tdi kiddygarden
by The Ram 94
Summary: what if all the campers didn't meet on tdi but in kindergarden? formerly owned by Pieland
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 first day

"honey it won't be so bad, it's only kindergarten!" said a red haired women in a police uniform as she practically dragged her son to the door.

"no!" he screamed running from his mom partially tripping on his jeans.

"Duncan, it would be easier for the both of us if you would stop running back to the car and just COME!" she said trying to pick up the screaming five year old.

Another car drove up, and a tall brown haired woman came out and opened the door helping two little girls out one taller then the other.

"now Courtney, keelee I want you to be good." The woman said.

"okay mommy!" the smaller one said.

"pfft! Whatever! Can we go now, I hate school!" said the taller one.

"no Keelee, we can't now c'mon." she said passing the police officer who had manged to hold down her son by grabbing his paint splattered black shirt. So his feet just slid on the slightly wet pavement.

"hey running goin no where kid, I already tried running last year, believe me it doesn't work." Keelee said batting her blond hair out of her eyes. (A/N: I know I said she has blue hair on my profile but in this she's like six so she's a blond in this)

he took her advise and stopped running, so his mom could pick him up.

"I'm still not gonna like this!" he said squirming.

"I don't care duncan, your going." She said opening the door to the office.

"hello, I'm Crista, duncan's mom, you talked on the phone with my husband, right?" she said placing Duncan on the floor he ran for a couch and sat picking up a magazine.

"mommy, I gotta have my coat! So gimme the keys and let me go get it!" the brown haired little girl said messing with her denim jumper and white under shirt.

"hey princess, your jacket is around your waist." Duncan said pointing at her.

She looked down. "oh, so it is, thank you, also here's a tip, don't call me princess EVER!" she said as the door opened and a black haired girl in a red T-shirt that said queen bee waled in.

"Hovis, take my poodle bag and make the secrisary walk me to my class, NOW!"

"yes heather." He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 mass hysteria

"okay sweetie! Mrs. Illos is gonna take you to your class, be good!" Duncan's mom said hugging him about to leave.

"whatever." He said as his mom left. "who is Mrs. ipod anyway?" he asked no one in particular.

"why I am!" said an overly cheery voice of a vary tall vary skinny black haired girl. "and please call me Angie!" she said.

"HI ANGIE!" Keelee shouted.

"Keelee! It's so good to see you!" she said hugging the first grader. "is this the little sister you told me about! Courtney right?" she asked Courtney nodded shyly.

"and I'm heather!" heather said butting in.

"oh, why aren't you cute!" she said as the little black haired girl play with her pigtails.

Courtney crossed her arms and pouted.

"I think your cute." Duncan said smirking.

"ew! Get away! I'll get cooties!" she yelled hitting him with her METAL lunch box.

"OW!" he yelled .

she giggled.

"c'mon kids! Let's go to the playground!" Angie yelled.

"she totally likes me." He thought to himself.

They walked to the playground where mass hysteria seemed to be happening.

"OWEN LIFT ME HIGHER!!" screamed a red haired girl in a green dress that had a picture of a monkey on it, her hair was in a pony tail with two little strands on either sides of her face, and she was trying to climb a tree while a chubby kid lifted her.

"IZZY! NO CLIMBING TREES! IF YOU WANNA CLIMB SOMETHING CLIMB THE JUNGLE GYM!" Angie yelled, and the red hed jumped off the the fat ones shoulders.

"sawy! I wust wanted to fwyi-yi like za birdys! Bwut whatever!" she said mispronouncing almost every other word.

"I've never heard that many mispronuktins in one sentence " Courtney said.

Meanwhile

"and she was umm pwettyful!" a black haired boy sang pretending to play a toy guitar.

The brown haired girl sitting next to him giggled. (can you guess who she is?)

"hmm " heather began to think as she walked towards them.

"hi!" she said coming up to them. "I'm heather, what's yours twos names?" she asked tilting her head.

"I'm Trent!" the boy said grinning ear to ear.

"I'm gwen " said the brow haired girl. (A/N: now you people who have seen the 'message from home to gwen' thing could tell who she was and understood, those of you who havn't go to you tube now! Don't worry I'll wait did you see? Good, good, good back to the fic!)

"how great for you! Now leave me and Trent here alone!" she said.

"your not the boss of me!" Gwen yelled standing up.

"actually, I AMS THE BOSS OF YOUS!" heather screamed,

"meanie!" Gwen said.

"freak!"

"bully!"

"ugly!"

"spoiled brat!"

"loser!"

"witch!"

"stupid!"

"hypiscrit!"

"will you stop it!" Trent yelled.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

Heather walked up to Gwen and hit her.

"ow!" gwen yelled then pulled heathers pigtail.

"hey!" she kicked her in the leg.

And a fight broke out.

"fight, fight, fight, fight!" Duncan chanted.

Heathers nose started to bleed. Courtney cringed and hid behind Duncan.

"I thought you said you'd get cooties if you came near me?" he asked.

"ew! Your right I gotta go wash my hands!" she said running to the bath room.

"ANGIE, HEATHERS BLEEDIN- ohh NOW GWEN IS BLEEDIN TOO!" a short ugly girl yelled.

"what? OH MY GOSH!" Angie said looking at the fight scene, she pulled Gwen off heather, and about two seconds later they both started crying.

"she hit me!" heather yelled.

"she bit me!" Gwen yelled.

"I like bananas!" a blond girl with blue eyes yelled. (aka Lindsay)

"now now, girls, you'll both get band aids, a call to your parents, and a sit in the time out chairs." Angie said picking heather up.

Gwen glared at heather, and she just stuck up her nose and looked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: girls bathroom

"hello? Hi, this is Angie from willow leaf kindergarten, may I speak to heathers father." Angie said talking into the phone.

Gwen and heather had band aids all over them and were sitting in chairs at the office waiting for Angie to get off the phone and take them back outside.

Meanwhile

"la, la, la, mmm, mmm, mmm." Courtney hummed washing her hands.

"hey princess." A voice asked.

"AHHHH! GET OUT THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" she screamed.

"so?" he asked walking farther.

"so? IT'S YUCKY!" Courtney yelled.

"whatever." he said walking up to her.

"EW! GET AWAY!" she yelled running into a stall.

"I'm safe now!" she thought to herself, until he crawled under the door of the stall.

"oh nos!" she said fast.

"what's wrong princess?" he asked coming closer, she quickly climbed on the back part of the toilet.

"g-go away!" she yelled, but he kept walking then climbed up and stood on the seat.

"why should I?" he asked.

"i-I don't know!" she stuttered, he picked her up (A/N: you people are probably thinking "how?" well in one episode he lifts Owen! And he's what 270? Well he can defiantly lift Courtney, even as a kid)

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

"why?" he asked unlocking the stall and leaving.

"BECAUSE I WANTS YOU TO!" she screamed again.

"well then, no." he said walking through the hall.

"WHY?" she yelled squirming.

"because, you'll just rwun back to the bathroom and leave me board to tears." He said.

"what are ya talking about! there's tons more kids out there!" she said quieting down.

"yeah, but your fun with the whole cootie thing, and did I mentin they don't exist." He said exiting the building to the playground.

"rewly?" she asked smiling as he put her down.

"besides, I think everwyone else is scared of me." He said, pointing to a red haired kid with glasses running away.

Duncan picked up a rock and thew it at the kid and he fell.

"that wasn't nice!" Courtney yelled.

"well in case you havwn't noticed I'm not exactly nice." He said, picking up another rock and throwing it at the same kid.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

"Kids! Time to go in!" Angie yelled.

"now, stay away from me!" she said running off.

"whatever." He said following in the direction she had gone.

At the line

Angie began to speak. "now all of you, this is your principle Mr. McClain (is that how you spell it?)-

"please call me Chris." She was cut off by the man next to her.

"right, this is Mr. Chris!" she said.

"Hewo Mlister Swish!" izzy said jumping up and down rapidly.

"shwut up crazy girl!" heather yelled.

"this is gonna end badly " Angie whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 TO CLASS!

"okay class, let's walk to the class room!" Angie said getting the line to follow her into the building to a class room.

"this is are class room in hall T door I or room TDI!" (A/N: I love being evil!) (D/N: your not that evil) (A/N: MEANIE! (goes back to crying)) (D/N: what did I do!) (V/N: she likes it when people call her evil) (D/N: )

Angie and the kids came in and looked at the large room filled with toys and other things. (teddy bares, cubbies, food, evil cheese, etc)

"okay class sit down at a table and be smart on where your gonna sit, cause you'll be at that table for a long time one month to exact."

Everyone sat down at one of the many tables.

"Okay I'm gonna do roll call now, Ezekiel?"

"hweer!"

"Eva?"

"I HATE YOUS AWLL!"

"tyler?"

"I HIT MY HEAD!"

"Izzy?"

"I wike monkteys!"

"Justin?"

" (theme music plays)"

"DJ?"

"I wuv u bunny! (hugs plush bunny)"

"Courtney?"

"pwesent."

"Duncan?"

"IN COMING!" giant beach ball hits Angie in the head, she ignores it.

"Noah?"

"pfft, go away."

"Harold?"

"hey, stop throwing pencils at me!"

"Gwen?"

" here "

"Trent?"

"hwere!"

"Heather?"

"hi! (giggles trying to be cute)"

"Owen?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Lindsay?"

" ooo! Shiny!"

"Beth?"

"heweerew!"

"Katie?"

"herey!"

"Sadie?"

"herey!"

"Bridgette?"

"here!"

"Geoff?"

"hwere dudette!"

"Leshawna?"

"hiya ya'll!"

"Cody?"

"hwi!"

"okay, that's everyone, now I have an announcement, has left us all a gift! All of you can write, right?" Angie asked.

An uproar of yeses sprang from the tables.

"good! Because I have special journals for all of you, I want you to wright every thing about your day your emotions, your life and everything, your secrets, if you've done something bad, you can write it and you won't get in trouble!" she said passing out the black and white composition books.

"I have pencils for you all!" she said also giving them pencils.

Then everyone began to write.

Duncan's journal

This place is so boring! There's nothing to break! Nothing to do! Ugh the only fun thing here is princess, with her stupid cootie thing THEY DO NOT EXIST! Yeesh I hate writeing the girls bathroom is way cleaner then the boys writing is boring but at least I'm sitting next to princess, so I can se what she writes probably dumb girly stuff, but she'll probably also write something about her crush on me, I can tell she likes me

Courtney's journal

Today was pretty okay EXCEPT A LOONY BOY IN MY CLASS FOLLOWED ME AROUND! He even went into the bathroom with me! THE GIRLS BATHROOM! Ugh! I hate him so much! His name is Duncan I think. But is should be STUPID! Anyway he keeps calling me princess, and I hate it! He is the stupidest most annoying idiot boy who ever lived! But he was kinda sweet erlier WAIT! EW! Did I just write that! Oh no this pencil has no eraser! Darn it! Oh NO ONE READ THIS!

Izzy's journal

I like monkeys! They rock! MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY MONKEY!

Owen's journal

I'm hungry but there's this girl in my class she really likes monkeys and I really like her!

Gwen's journal

Today SUCKED! I got beaten up by a brat named heather! She is so annoying! But I did meat one nice person his name is trent and he's really nice I like him as a friend nothing more okay fine a lot more he's really cool I like him

Trent's journal

Today really was pretty good, I met this girl she was awesome! But she got in a fight with another girl I don't like fighting 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.6 food, fun, and monkey bars!

"okay, raise your hand if your done writing, and if your not just leave you note book on the table, now every one line up, it's snack time!" Angie said as the kids began getting up and walking to the cafeteria.

"I'm sooooo hungry!" Owen said.

"Me to!" cried Izzy sitting on Owen's shoulder.

The line entered a large room that looked as if a war had taken place.

Duncan whistled and said; "this place looks worse thens my dad's work "

"ew! This room is so disgoosting!" Courtney said cringing as she avoided stepping on something that resembled underpants.

"okay kids, sit down and chef hatchet will give you snack unless you brought one then you can start eating!" Angie said exiting the room.

A blond haired girl in a blue hoodie pulled out a dolphin lunch box.

"hey geoff, did you bwing a snack?" she asked the boy sitting next to her.

"nope kina wish I did " he said pointing to the large man with a platter of disgusting slop.

"and I thought my moms cooking was bad " Duncan said looking at the slop that had been placed in front of him.

"hey boy, I ain't giving you crud about your dirty clothes, So don't give me crud about your lack of taste!" said chef. (sorry, I don't speak chef)

After chef left everyone who had brought a snack (and Owen) began eating.

Duncan just stared at his umm meal (?) then smiled evilly, stood up and shouted: "FOOD FIGHT!" and tossed the slop it hit heather, she stood up and threw some apple sauce.

it hit Courtney, she screamed and hit Duncan with her lunch box again then she threw her pb&j and hit Harold spot on.

"nice shot " Duncan said rubbing his head.

"thanks! But you're not that hward to miss." She said dodging some slop.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" angie yelled and everyone froze.

"fighting I'd say " chris said filming it.

"this will go over great on MySpace!" he said turning the camera off.

"WHO STARTED THIS!?" angie screamed, and everyone (except Duncan) pointed to Duncan.

"I should've known " she said squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"your SO dead, you knows that right?" Courtney said smiling evily.

"sorry princess, your not getting of that ezily." He said smirking.

Angie sighed and said. "Duncan, because your you, I'm letting you off the hook, but if you do ONE MORE THING your mom will be hearing from me, kapeesh?"

"kaplish!" he said.

"now class, please make two lines, if you have food on you go to the left line, if not go to the right." Angie said, every one got up and went to the left except Izzy who was covered in plaster.

"izzy! You're a mess! Go to the left line!" angie said.

"bwut I is notis coovord in fwood I's coovord in plasticer!" izzy said.

"Izzy, just go " Angie said pointing to the line.

"bwut-

"JUST GO!" Angie yelled, Izzy looked down and five seconds later she's wailing, crying, and screaming.

"Izzy! Izzy! Calm down, I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry kids please go walk to the bathrooms and wash up Mr. Chris will lead you there, and out to the playground." Angie said holding crying Izzy.

"okay, kiddys were off to the bathrooms!" Chris said walking them all to the bathrooms.

All of them got the food off them except heather who couldn't get the slop out of her hair, then they all lined up and began walking to the play ground when they got there Izzy was climbing the jungle gym completely plaster free.

"hola, dudes!" izzy said waving.

"well go play now!" said Chris going inside, everyone ran out to the field.

Courtney ran to the monkey bars and began climbing until she reached the middle then she got up and sat on top of them.

"hey princess" Duncan said coming up and sitting next to her.

"what do YOU want?" she asked glaring at him

"can't I just be with yous princess?" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"no! so buh bye!" she said sliding of the bar so she was just hanging on the bar.

"whatever." He said jumping off the bars landing under her.

He looked up and said. "later princess, awlso nice pwanties." Courtney turned red and let go falling on the ground.

"you you YOU PIG!" she screamed as he walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.7 OMG! An actual CHAPTER! Finally!

Bridgette was staring through the gaping hole in the fence. It was twice as big as her and on the other side was a park with five foot deep irrigation you could practically swim in.

"Hey bridge!" Geoff said running up to her, then stopping and staring at the hole.

"That's big " he said.

"Look at the water " Bridgette said not taking her eyes of the water.

"Yeah, cool, let's go, I don't know, swing! Yeah!" he said tugging her sleeve trying to pry her from her trance like state.

Then with out a word, she stepped through the hole an d looked around, then noticed a card board plank. She picked it up and looked at Geoff. "My daddy is teaching me how to surf! I think I can get some pwactice on the water hwere!" she said smiling, and then she headed for the water.

"Hey, bridge that mights not be's a gwood idea!" Geoff said stepping through the hole. But it was no use, she was already in the water she got to the middle when

SPLOSH! (A/N: did you know splosh is a word?)

The board bent and she sank. Then popped up and began flailing around trying to keep herself above the surface.

"H-HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!!!" she yelled as the splashed about.

"BRIDETTE! I IS COMIN!" he yelled jumping in. then he remembered: he can't swim either (A/N: typical Geoff).

Meanwhile

"mwiss teacher pwerson?" Izzy asked.

"yes Izzy?" Angie said.

"Geoof and Bwedet ares dwonin in da water." She said pointing at the fance, and behind it, the irrigation.

"Oh cr- cat!" Angie said trying not to curse in front of the easily influence Izzy. Then jumping up from her spot and running for the fence with Izzy quickly following.

They approached the fence and Angie jumped grabbing the bar and flipping her self over landing perfectly on her feet. Then she ran into the water since she was as tall as she was she could walk through the water without swimming. She came up to them, picked them up, and took them to the shore of the irrigation.

Bridgette and Geoff coughed and Izzy grabbed Bridgette's head and said. "CALI-BURRITO DUD!"

Angie stood on the shore wringing out her hair.

"you two okay?" she asked picking them both up.

"I twink swo I bwrot extra clothings so I wills be fine!" Geoff said smiling.

"how about you Bridgette?" she asked. Bridgette shook her head sadly.

"not me, I don't have other clothes, only a swealeter " she said beginning to shiver.

"well that's why we make sure and have spares. So kids don't get colds because of mishaps like this." Angie said with a smile.

"g-good!" Bridgette said fully shivering now.

Angie opened the door to the building and put them down. She walked to a closet, opened it and got out two towels then a pair of girls pants and a top. "go get your jacket Bridge, Geoff get those extra clothes and go change, you too bridge, here." She gave Bridgette the clothes and one of the towels, and gave Geoff the other towel.

Then they both ran to their cubbies as they were getting their things, a shrill screech came from outside.

"oh, crap, Izzy!"

--

Angie's journal (yes she has one)

And, that is when I thought of getting a job in construction.

--

Back at the irrigation pool, Izzy had made a rope out of owen's clothes and was about so swing from a high tree over the water.

"IZZY STOP NOW!" angie shouted.

"no wayes Mersis Ipi Ipi wook!" Izzy called.

"yeah little crazy, keep going! My blog is gonna do so freaking well!" Chris said holding a camera and filming the whole ordeal.

"riwte Miter dud cwis!" Izzy said and jumped. "Cali-burrito-zee-zi!" she screamed as she swung out into the air 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7: the flying psychopath show!

"IZZY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN, I'M GONNA CALL YOUR MOM!!!" Angie shouted, still trying to get the insane five-year-old down from the tree.

"OH YEAHZ, call myez mommy! I wantez her to see dis tooz!" Izzy yelled as she bounced slightly in the tree causing leaves to fall.

"Well THEN I WON'T CALL HER!" angie yelled pathetically. All the yelling had caused a crowd to gather.

"Miter dud cwissy?"

"It's Chris, and yes mini psychopath?"

"LOOK OUT BELOOOWW!" Izzy shouted as she swang out over the lake screaming.

Apparently not everyone listened to her warning, Ezekiel was still standing there. "I won't getz hurted," he said "I'm a MAN, besides shez a girwl, she pwabibly only waightzez two poundz! How could she hurt me" of course that's what he wanted to say, but Izzy's feet knocking him into the next century cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! Some one call an ambulance!" Angie shouted as she ran towards the crash site. "chris, you have a phone, right?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to waist minutes on calling 911, when I could be filming this glorious llive blogging moment!" he said.

"Dammit Chris! Your such a sadistic moron!" Angie shouted, losing her typical 'cool'.

"OOOHZ! The techer said da D word!" Lindsay said pointing as Beth oo'd with her.

Through all this commotion, no one noticed the swinging girl (Izzy) was still gliding through the air quite gleefully.

"IZZY! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN ALL THE MONKEYS WILL DIE!" Angie shouted as a final attempt to get Izzy to stop.

Izzy gasped, let go of the vine, and landed at the edge of the water perfectly, and then started crying and running towards angie who picked her up.

Angie's journal

She is very strange, but she is kind of adorable.

Izzy's journalMissy teacher is soooo nice to us! I LOVE HER AS MUCH AS MONKEYS!!!

"It's okay Izzy, It's okay." Angie said holding the small girl.

"Pleezes miss techer lady, save da monkeyz!" Izzy said.

"Okay, I will." Angie said as she began walking towards the mob forming around Ezekiel.

Harold's journal

I never knew someone's arm could bend in so many places, but thanks to Ezekiel, I got to witness it first hand, no pun intended.

"His arm looks to be broken in about six or seven places." Noah said.

"No duh, smart guy." Duncan said.

"Yeesh, sor-ry, mister, 'bad to the bone', I didn't realize medical science was your forte." Noah said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Stop bickering boys, and-" Angie was cut off by a siren approaching.

An ambulance drove up to the park and two men jumped out with a stretcher.

"Chris? Did you call?" Angie asked.

"Nope, but this is blogging GOLD!" Chris said aiming the camera at the two men who were getting Ezekiel on to the stretcher.

"I called them Miss Angie!" Heather said holding up a phone.

"Oh, why thank you heather!" Angie said.

"You're welcome! But, I thwink jou should know, Gwen told me I shoudient cawll cuz it would be better if he just lied there longer, but I twink shez just jealoos of me for being so nice!" heather said, again trying to be cute.

"I didn't say that!" Gwen yelled.

"My daddy said Jealousy is the worstest policy Gwen." Heather said matter'o'factly.

"Well I'm not jealous that you're a spoiled rotten brat!" Gwen shouted.

"Girls! No more fighting, c'mon, I think it's time to go inside, do you think so Izzy?" Angie said, "Izzy?" Angie looked at the girl she had been holding, she sighed, Izzy was asleep.

"I lika da Monkeyz " she said as she dozed in Angie's arms.

"C'mon everyone, let the men gather Ezekiel, it's time to go inside." This caused an uproar of "awww"s, "why?"s, and "do we have too?"s from the kids.

"Stop whining, besides, there's tons of things to do inside!" Angie said.

"Like what?" Noah asked unenthusiastically.

"You'll see " Angie said. 


	8. Chapter 8

All of the kids were sitting at their respective seats as Chris stood in front of them filming for his blog, smiling his typical to-fake-to-be-real-but somehow-is smile and Angie sat on a slightly larger chair as she filed her nails angrily, mostly due to the fact that her boss Chris- was being the biggest sadistic, moronic, uncaring, selfish, annoying, pathetic, idiotic-

Well, you get the idea.

"Children, I have a wonderful idea," Chris said "do you guys like games?"

An uproar of slurred and mispronounced "yeses" arose from the group of stereotyped children.

"Great! So let me explain the rules," Chris said, Angie looked up at him, wondering what torture she was going to have to endure during his little 'game'. "The objective of the game is to not be seriously injured by the end of the day! If you aren't in the hospital by that time, you'll win and the winner receives this!" Chris held up the biggest candy bar any of them had ever seen, and considering this was a room filled with small children, the amount of "ooos" and "ahhs" erupting from the room was predicted. Angie quickly stood up and grabbed Chris by the collar, bringing him to eye level with her (in case no one knew, Angie is freakishly tall), and lifting him a good few inches off the ground.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She shouted, Chris was still smiling, and filming, "WE COULD BE SUED FOR TRYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT, OR WORSE! ONE OF THE KIDS COULD GET HURT! Not including Ezekiel, no one cares about him, he'll just go back to being home schooled, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

"I highly doubt we'll be sued, Mrs. Illos," Chris said calmly.

"Don't call me 'Mrs. Illos', I'm not married." Angie said, putting Chris down and her hands on her hips.

"Fine then Miss Illos, this is perfectly safe, sure it will ruin the entire school's credibility, get everyone fired, and run up some medical bills, but hey! It wont cost us a cent," He said happily.

"You're hopeless!" Angie said turning away angrily.

"Anyways, Kiddies, go have some dangerous fun!" Chris said, and the kids immediately got up and started running around messing with various things, and breaking multiple toys.

Angie sighed and sat back down, looking up.

It was going to be a long day. 


End file.
